1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hook setting device and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a safety pin type spring device which may be latched against the torsion force of the spring and triggered by a fish having taken the hook. An adjustable line drag is also embodied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A very popular mode of fishing in lakes and slow running streams is that of limb-line fishing. Limb-line fishing in its simpliest form is that of attaching one end of a fishing line to a limb or branch of a tree which extends over the water, the free end of the line being provided with hook and bait.
However, many fish are lost when utilizing this method since when taking the bait, there is no jerking action for setting the hook in the fish's mouth. Further, even if the hook becomes set, the rapid movement of the fish against the unyielding branch or limb often causes line breakage.
The basic problem of initially setting the hook has been addressed by various inventions, the most pertinent being shown in the patent to Henderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,326 issued in 1971 wherein a tempered wire is formed into a compressible bow spring to which one end of the fishing line is attached. The spring is latchable by means of a pivotal trigger member, the outer end of which is provided with an eyelet for passing the fishing line therethrough.
There are two basic problems associated with the Henderson type device, the first being the expensive provision of a pivotal arm and the fact that the arm is not adjustable for sensitivity. It is often the case when using live bait, that the sensitivity is such that the bait itself will trigger the mechanism.
The second disadvantage of the Henderson device is that after the fish is hooked, there is very little give in the line to compensate for hard pulls by the fish which can result in line breakage.